This invention relates generally to fishing lures and, in particular, to a fishing lure which attracts fish by simulating the characteristics of an eel swimming through water.
Many fishing lures have been designed to simulate natural food sources of fish. One example is the use of surgical tubing which gives the appearance of an eel swimming through the water, which attracts fish such as bluefish. However, the exact movement and appearance of an eel has been found to be difficult to duplicate.